


... And The World Falls Apart.

by FlyingWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Fratricide, Gen, Season 15, Season 15 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites
Summary: When it came to choosing Sammy or Benny, he thought the choice would always be clear.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	... And The World Falls Apart.

When it came to choosing Sammy or Benny, he thought the choice would always be clear.

But then, pressing cloth to a wound in Benny's side, hearing him say (such utter Bullshit, lots of vamps say crap but you ain't giving me this one, hear me?) I'm not good, brother, in so rasp voice as if he's halfway out, that moment changed everything.

Or, no, half of everything.

The moment that changed everything was Sam, stupidly wearing a terrible suit and yet stupider smirk.

That smirk terrified Dean more than that shit Sam was spewing.

Usually, it was the Devil wearing Sammy, or Ziek, or hell, any other angel up for a free-ride.

But not this time. This time, it was just Sam.

Utterly horrifying.  
Dean didn't have time for that horror, there was Benny, bleeding to death, and it might take vamps more than the human two minutes, but the death by exsanguination was looming around the same.

Sam says something and Dean can't hear him over the sound of his own heart and trying to hear Benny's breathing, which is getting more shallow and labored with every breath.

And then he can't take all of anything anymore and his left hand reaches for his Taurus, because he needs the better right to stop Benny's bleeding, goddamn it.

It was the worst and loudest shot in Dean's life, after which he can't hear a goddamn thing, but that loud thump of a body falling on the floor was too heavy to miss.

Dean presses on Benny's wound by both hands and finally stops his bleeding and the world falls apart.


End file.
